Jetix (US)
LIST OF JETIX reruns A *Aaron Stone *A.T.O.M. *Atom Ant *Atomic Betty *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Avengers earth mightiest heroes *Animaniacs B *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakugan: New Vestroia *Batman: The Animated Series *Ben 10 *ben 10 omniverse *Beyblade *Beyblade: Burst *Beyblade: G-Revolution *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: V-Force *Blue Dragon *battle b daman *b daman crossfire *b daman fireblast C *Captain Flamingo *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Chaotic *Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion *Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City *Cosmic Quantum Ray *cardcaptors *codename kids next door D *Deltora Quest *Digimon: Data Squad *Digimon: Digital Monsters *digimon tamers *digimon frontier *Dragon Ball Z kai *Dragon Booster *Duel Masters F *Fantastic Four (1994) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *futari wa pretty cure G *Gargoyles *Get Ed *gi joe renegades *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Goosebumps *galactik football H *huntik I *Inspector Gadget *Iron Man(1994) *Iron Man: Armored Adventures J *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jonny Quest *Justice League/Justice League Unlimited K *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kim Possible *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! L *League of Super Evil M *Medabots *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Monster Buster Club *Monsuno: World Masters *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mighty Ducks *Men in Black: TAS *Magical Doremi N *Naruto *Naruto: Shippuden *NASCAR Racers O *Oban Star-Racers P *Pinky and the Brain *Pokemon *Pokemon: Advanced *Pokemon: Advanced Battle *Pokemon: Advanced Challenge *Pokemon: Battle Frontier *Pokemon: Black and White *Pokemon BW: Adventures in Unova *Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies *Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension *Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles *Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors *Pokemon: Johto League Champions *Pokemon: Master Quest *Pokemon: The Johto Journeys *Pokemon The Series: Sun and Moon *Pokemon The Series: XY *Pokemon the Series: XYZ *Popeye *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Dino Supercharge *Power Rangers DinoThunder *Power Rangers In Space *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers Operation: Overdrive *Power Rangers R.P.M. *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Super Samurai *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Zeo *Pucca *peanuts R *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Rurouni Kenshin *rl stine the nightmare room *rl stine the haunting hour *regular show S *Sailor Moon *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *what new Scooby-Doo *scooby-doo mystery incorporated *Shinzo *Silver Surfer *Sonic X *Speed Racer The Next Generation *Speed Racer *Spider-Man(1995) *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends *Spider-Man Unlimited *Star Trek *Static Shock *STG Frog *Superman: The Animated Series *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! T *Teen Titans *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1980 *The Aquabats Super Show! *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Avengers: United They Stand *The Incredible Hulk (1996) *The Mummy: The Animated Series *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *The Real Ghostbusters *The Spectacular Spider-Man *The Tick *The Troop *Thundercats (2011) *Transformers Animated *Transformers Armada *Transformers Cybertron *Transformers Energon *Transformers: Generation 1(formerly known as The Transformers) *Transformers Prime/Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Totally Spies *team galaxy U *Ultimate Spider-Man V *Voltron force W *W.I.T.C.H. X *X-Men (1992) *X-Men: Evolution Y *Yin Yang Yo! *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! zexal *YuYu Hakusho Z *Zoids: Chaotic Century *Zoids: Fuzors *Zoids: New Century new jetix shows Xenomon Dreamon Magical Sweet bakery New medabots other new jetix shows * Baseball fighters * Chess monsters * Hockey star *Haunted japan. *my sister is evil *Megaman x anime *marvin the goalkeeper * nerf anime *pretty cure series *sailor moon go *super smash bros anime *seven girls big adventures *The Haunted Mansion: The series *the Awesome Spies *The magical show *The Robot girl scouts super show *the cosplay ninja girl show *Uno anime *Wizard 101 anime *yugioh heroes *girls card fight *rl stine once upon a time movies * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card * Digimon: The Movie * Doug's 1st Movie * Aladdin * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * The Incredibles * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys * Pokémon: The First Movie * Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 * Pokémon 3: The Movie * Pokémon 4Ever * Pokémon Heroes * Up * Wreck-It Ralph * toy story * toy story 2 * toy story 3 * cars * cars 3 * monsters inc * yugioh the movie * beyblade the movie * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin * sky high * bolt disney xd * me and my japanese spirit * newsman and monster * tai chu eggs * the marching band * jordan and the forces of evil * my clock is a human girl toon disney * evil genius girl * sailor high * the cosplay dragon maid show * derek boy genius if disney buy the rights to toonami * power kids * battle quest * battle spirits if disney buy the rights to adult swim * me and my family show * the hitler show ** my life is blood abc kids exchange student from the underworld magical starlight show sofia the menace if disney buy the rights to netfilx *pizza and the forces of evil upcoming new shows * Gravity Falls anime * Phineas and Ferb anime * Wander Over Yonder anime * ice age anime * mickey mouse anime * kid vs kat anime * kick buttowski anime * x men reboot * hello kitty anime * aladdin reboot * kim possible anime * randy cunningham 9th grade ninja anime * bendy and the ink machine anime * cuphead anime * suite life of zack and cody anime * Captain Tsubasa gx * nascar x * super robot monkey team hyperforce go anime *star vs the forces of evil anime *beyblade zx *Pucca anime *Pokemon gen 8 anime *new card captors * new digimon * new W.I.T.C.H. * nana seven of seven rainbow * Yin Yang Yo anime * iZ and the Zizzles * GoGo's Crazy Bones Programming blocks * disney xd * abc kids * adult swim * ''Toonami '' * toon disney